The Endless Story
Instruction This endless story can be edited by anyone. Just write as much as you want, but please don't start with a complete new topic. It has to be related to the rest of the story - if not, it will be deleted. Besides this, the possibilities are endless. Enjoy writing!!!! The Story begins... As I opened the door I felt hundreds of eyes staring at me. A shiver ran down my spine and I clutched the door handle for support. "What are you staring at!" The eyes are looking away now. And I feel like I'm invincible, an invincible woman. Ready for the battle. I take one last lingering look behind me, at the ones I love and step into the battle. We've been fighting with the Endas since forever. They stole our Halan, our clan secret. Not theirs. I look around, and see Cecelia. My little sister. She holds her bow, and is ready to fight. She has guts. I will never have as much courage as her, but seeing her, gives me courage to aim a dart at someones heart. "We didn't steal your Halan," says the clanleader of the Endas. "You did, and we will get it back. Whatever it takes," replies Cecelia. I nod to the clanleader and quickly dip down to whisper in Cecelia's ear. She frowns at me, but nods her head and runs off toward the saftey of our clan. She is a fast runner. I know she will get there in time. I am not though, so I plan to stay and fight. The battle is long, bloody and painful. Eventually run out of darts, I freeze. I can't stay here, I'll die. There's the forest! I get my bag, and run toward it. I see our tree, and enter. "Close the entrance," says clanleader Smith. Matthew Smith. "So you're still training children," I reply. "Yes, the children will be the key to freedom," he says solemnly. Of course they will. Clanleader Smith was always more on the ominous side. "But clanleader, why do we need to put the lives of children in danger?" I say. "You'll see in time," he replies. I hate when people avoid questions like that! I nod respectfully; it is the law, and head to my quarters. It's always hard to calm down after a battle, and right now I need some peace and quiet. When I get to my room I bury my head into my pillow. When will this stop? Can't there just be peace? Things are out of control. My little sister, the one I'm supposed to protect. She's fending for herself because I can barely fend for me! I need to see her. I walk to her room but the door is closed. It's never closed. Maybe she’s still in battle? No. She can't be, we already settled it. What if she’s….. No. She can't be. I knock on the door, and when there's no answer, I kick it open. I find..... nothing but an open window. I run to the window and see Cecelia running away from the tree, her home. "Cecelia!!!" Panic is quick to overcome me, my breath, fast and shallow. I find myself incapable of doing anything, I just watch her go, her body darting in and out amongst the trees that would eventually open out into an open space, right into what was the battlefield - and which is now nothing more but a resting place for many bloody people - possibly even into the hands off...the retreating Endas... Only when I reached my room did it occur to me, this horrible thought. How stupid and selfish I was to have let her go, just like that, how cowardly I was just to let panic paralyze me, and yet, as all these horrible, blood-curdling thoughts arose in my head, I was left wondering whether or not I could actually bring myself to go and search for her. To go, and if I had to, face the Endas once again, just to get her back... I clenched my fists so tightly, my knuckles white, in exasperation. Why was I thinking like that? Why did I have such little will-power? Why wasn't I the one that happened to be as courageous as my sister was? Why, why why!!!! As questions flooded my head, I threw myself onto my bed and as I did so I hit my head violently against the bed-post. Bright red blood started gradually oozing out, and despite the sudden immense pain, not even that could get rid of the constant, dreading feeling, knowing that I had let my sister run away. Blood started trickling slowly down my neck and I lay down on my duvet, hoping it would perhaps ease the pain a little so I could actually, for once since the fierce battle against the Endas began, think straight. Contributers If you added to this story, sign here. Easy as pie. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug ~GlimmerandSparkle Category:Stories Category:Clans Category:Group Work Category:Endless Category:Collabaration Category:War Category:Fiction Category:Action Category:Escape Category:Loss Category:Emotional